Cold as Ice
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: okay, i really suck at summaries, so please read, and if you want me to continue, review!


He stood there, like a statue carved out of stone. The wind howled, against him, making his cape swish about. Angrily, he pounded the railing of the bridge then looking up at the ocean in front of him. Shutting his eyes as though trying to block out the image, he heard it again, the voice, her voice.  
"No," he whispered, "Not again! Please, _ not again!_"  
But the voice continued to grow louder, and the more he tried to block it, the louder it grew. Images of that morning began to flash before his eyes until finally; he could no longer fight it. Leaning against the railing, he allowed the events of that morning to replay itself in his head for what seemed like the umpteenth time.  
  
** ~ Flash Back ~**  
  
"Are you ready to lose?" he asked smugly.  
"Quite the contrary, I'm ready to win."  
"Well, we'll see about that! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack her life points directly!"  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon opened its mouth and attacked her with white lightning attack.  
But what was shocking was that though most people would have been bent over in pain, or at least showing signs of agony, she didn't. She simply took a nail filer out of her pocket and began sharpening her nails. It was unnerving to see her standing there looking as though she was merely bored! How could she? _ How dare she!_  
She sensed him looking at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, is it my turn already?" She said.  
Kaiba gritted his teeth.  
"What's wrong?" she asked him, a smile playing around her lips. "Am I supposed to be cringing in pain from the attack of your Blue Eyes? Or perhaps I'm supposed to be begging for mercy?"  
"You may joke now," he said, "But your life points are down to 1800. One more attack like that, and you're finished."  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you, never count your chickens before they hatch?" she said while drawing a card from her deck  
"It doesn't matter, because your time is up! Now make your last pathetic move so I can end this duel already!"  
"Oh, this duel will end, but not in the way your thinking."  
"We'll see."  
"And so we shall."  
She looked at her cards. She had drawn the Time Wizard, which would be the perfect card to use to destroy Kaiba with. But she didn't have any monsters on the field to use incase Time Wizard failed.  
"I play Green Phantom King in defensive mode," she said. "And I shall place one card face down on the field and call forth, Time Wizard!"  
"You know very well what'll happen if your Time Wizard fails, don't you?" Kaiba said.  
"And you know very well what'll happen if Time Wizard succeeds, don't you?" She repeated, mocking him.  
Kaiba was silent. _ Yes, he knew exactly what would happen if she succeeded with her attack, and he couldn't let that happen! He had to do something! But what?_  
"And now, Time Wizard, spin your Time Roulette!"  
The roulette was spun, the arrow landed on a time chamber, she had won.  
But Kaiba lost.  
  
** ~ Flash Back Over ~**  
  
He turned back to face the ocean again, it seemed to be reflecting the turmoil that was going on inside.  
Waves crashed against one another as the wind continued to howl- ever louder. But it was like he couldn't hear it, nor see it. He was trapped in his own thoughts, as questions of _'How?_' and _ 'Why?'_ chased each other around and around his head, then finally coming to a rest stop at the final unavoidable fact: He. Had. Lost.  
He hadn't just lost a duel, he had lost his dignity! A girl, an amateur, dueling girl, beat him! This was the second defeat he had suffered, but at least the first wasn't so humiliating. Back then he was defeated by a card greater than any of his; here he was defeated by a card that even that punk Wheeler had.  
These thoughts continued to chase one another around and around his head, almost going to fast for him to register. But one thing was certain, that girl who defeated him, she would pay! He won't let this rest until he had gotten his revenge!  
  
**To be continued…**  



End file.
